narutochroniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Mathew Withau vs. Aya Ayaka
Mathew Withau is a battle that takes place during the Book of the Gods special. It is the first fight marking the beginning of the Search for the Book of the Gods, and it is also the first time that Saint Peters is used as a battlefield. The fight is between Hidden Leaf chunin Mathew Withau and member of Team Seiko Aya Ayaka. Prelude Following the events of the 2007 Mid-Year Chunin Selection Exams, Matt has returned to Saint Peters to resume his life as a normal kid. However, Aya Ayaka appears and attacks the city, bombing a building and killing several people inside. The Saint Peters Police Department arrives on scene, unfamiliar with the characteristics of Aya's abilities, and she quickly kills them as well. Battle Matt interrupts her killing spree by appearing behind her with a Chidori, but she evades it and comes out unharmed. Matt asks her who she is, but she declines to give him her name, and Matt says that he'll beat it out of her. Aya feels less than threatened by this as Matt throws several kunai at her, and she blocks all of them right before Matt charges her. The two exchange multiple slashes with each other, but Matt is unable to get through her guard, prompting Aya to tell him that he isn't very strong. Aya then escapes to the roof of a nearby building, and Matt retaliates by throwing several fire-kunai. Aya escapes this as well, and she tells Matt that she is sick of having to kill young shinobi like him. Matt then uses the Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu, and as Aya makes no effort to dodge or defend, the Fireball passes right over her, leaving her unharmed. Matt once again asks her who she is, but Aya continues to keep her name a secret, saying that it doesn't make a difference since she is about to kill him anyways. Matt says that if she thinks she can kill him to give it her best shot. Aya begins to get serious, and the two go at each other. Matt attacks Aya with another Chidori, but Aya counters it, using genjutsu to allow Matt's attacks to go right through her. Matt praises her, saying he didn't even notice she was a genjutsu, and when he attempts to release the technique, nothing happens. Matt then flees, searching for the caster of the genjutsu, but Aya attacks him from cover, hitting him with fire-kunai and knocking him to the ground. Aya appears before him, and Matt attacks with shuriken, all of which go right through her, and Matt once again runs. He is in attacked by shuriken as well, and Matt comes back down to face Aya. Aya advises him to run away, saying that she'll forget about the whole event, but Matt responds that he won't referring to the several people that Aya had killed upon her arrival in Saint Peters. Matt tells her to quit using genjutsu and come out and face him, but she says that she likes making him angry. Instinctively knowing that she is a genjutsu anyway, Matt ignores this and charges her, only to go flying through her. Matt tells himself to be more careful, otherwise he will get killed. Aya's trap then springs, and the paper-bomb she has set explodes. Aftermath Matt is severely injured in the explosion, and as he lays on the ground, Aya calls out to him. She warns him that the Village Hidden in the Leaves will burn, and that everyone Matt loves will be dead. As she makes her exit, Matt decides to return to the Hidden Leaf to gather reinforcements. As a result of Aya's attack on Saint Peters, as well as her ability to crush him so easily, Tsunade decides to send Team Kurenai back to Saint Peters in order to search for clues on the whereabouts of Aya. However, as Team Kurenai investigates the battle zone, they are ambushed by Aya's allies, Kagutsuchi and Koshin. Category:Battle